


"Studying"

by nikarte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?????, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lots of fluff actually, M/M, Messy, Smut, Studying, Theology Revision, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because thats definitely what keith is doing, i guess ahahaha, its sorta vanilla i guess tbh, lol, messy sex, more disgusting stuff theyre into, oh jeez the fluff, procrastination, they just love each other very very much, thigh-fucking, uhmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikarte/pseuds/nikarte
Summary: its exam season and lance is helping keith study.for a bit anyway.characters are depicted of legal age





	"Studying"

**Author's Note:**

> welp. this certainly is one for the sinbin.

 

“Ok, next topic.” Lance says, picking up another pack of Keith’s homemade flash cards. “Utilitarianism. You ready?”

Keith hums quietly, drilling his finger into his eye to try and wipe away some of the sleep lingering there. “Yeah, m’ready.”

Lance isn’t convinced though, and frowns before scooting along the bed a little so that their crossed legs bump at the knees. He kisses the tip of Keith’s nose gently before murmuring. “You sure? You sure you don’t wanna’ go to sleep? Or take a small break at least?”

Keith hums again, but drops his arm so that he can look at Lance properly. “M’fine.” He says just as softly, giving Lance a quick kiss on his nose in return. “Might need to run out for a coffee errand after this set though, I’ve still got like five hours before I need to start getting ready to leave.”

At that, Lance frowns, setting the flashcards aside so he can unravel his legs and scoot even closer, almost sitting on Keith’s feet so he can pin his waist between Lance’s knees. He runs his knuckles gently beneath the skin of Keith’s eye, who hums again, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

“Babe, are you sure you need to stay up all night for this? Wouldn’t it be better if you just got a good night’s sleep and had a rested mind for the exam?”

Keith doesn’t answer straight away, instead leaning into Lance’s hand further, letting him run it through his hair, along the back of his neck and back to his face to cradle his chin. He opens his eyes again when tan fingers tug his face forward slightly, urging him to look at Lance.

“That’s it. We’re getting you to bed.”

Although tired and 100% up for a nap right about now, Keith shakes his head and sits up straighter.

“No. No I’m fine. If I go to sleep I’ll just regret it in the morning and worry about the time I could have spent revising.” The boy says before shifting towards the edge of the bed, and standing up. “M’gonna go see if Pidge wants to go get some coffee though because they’ll be running dry round about now as well.” As he says this, he stretches his arms above his head to wake himself up a little. Lance watches as his shirt- a shirt Keith picked up from a charity store that’s four sizes too big for him- reveals more of the skin on his legs. He isn’t wearing any pants, just socks and his boxer briefs, and the shirt riding up as Keith stretches allows Lance a nice view of his upper thighs.

“You can go to sleep though if you want.” Lance snaps out of his ogling when Keith reaches for a pair of pants. “You don’t have any more exams so you should be catching up on lost sleep.”

Lance shrugs and starts to busy himself with putting all the paper and revision cards into neat piles on the bed. “Nah, I’m good. I’d rather stay up with you and lend you a hand. Just grab me a caramel frap whilst you’re out.”

Keith snorts. “Ok. Do you want-”

But before he can ask, their bedroom door swings open, revealing a dishevelled, grumpy Pidge.

“Sup losers.” She says, before moving to faceplant on their bed.

“Pidge!” Lance squawks, gaping as the hurricane that is Katie Holt ruins his work. “I just put those into piles, you homewrecker!”

“Eat my dick, beanpole.” She says, her voice muffled by the duvet.

“Pidge, be nice, not everyone can cope with their study material lay across the room like a bomb hit it.” Comes Hunk’s voice from the doorway, he’s carrying a glass of ice in one of his hands. When he makes eye contact with Keith he goes to hand the glass to him. Just as Keith smiles softly, and is about to step forward to take the glass, Lance jumps to his feet.

“Nooooo,” he says, standing protectively between Keith and the offending glass of ice cubes. “Nonononono no thank you Hunk. I’m trying to get him _out_ of his ice-eating habit, I do _not_ need you to help fuel it!” He takes the glass from a wide-eyed Hunk’s hand and goes to his and Keith’s shared bathroom, before dumping the ice into the sink.

He hears Keith groan loudly. “Lance, it’s one of the few things that help me stay awake. If you think it's gross why can't you just let me be gross?”

“Because chewing on ice can cause anemia, break your teeth, tear into your gums, and it’s _especially bad_ for people with sensitive teeth!” He says, gesturing to Keith with a hand, who in turn just shrugs.

“So?”

“SO? So, _Keith,_ you had braces for like 4 years, your teeth are _perfect_ and _vulnerable,_ I’m not letting you ruin them.”

“Why don’t you just admit that the crunching gets on your nerves.” Pidge speaks up, now standing back near the door with Hunk with her arms crossed.

“He does.” Keith answers for him. “All the time.”

“I have sensitive hearing, leave me be.”

“You know, I’ve actually been thinking about this. Lance, I think you have misophonia.” Pidge says this as she rubs her ears between her forefingers and thumbs, trying to wake herself up a little more.

“Oh,” Keith says, looking Lance up and down. “I think she actually has a point there.”

“Ok, what’s misophonia?” The brunette says, crossing his arms and poking his hip out.

“Keith and I have been dealing with it for like, our entire lives. It’s like you get annoyed by a bunch of sounds that other people would hardly notice. It’s usually caused by anxiety.”

“What?” Lance says, scrunching his nose up enough for Keith’s body to relax a little when he appreciates how cute it is. “What are you talking about? I love noise. Noise is how I thrive!”

“Don’t we know it.” Pidge mutters just as Keith starts speaking.

“Actually Lance, you once started a pillow fight with me because I was breathing too loudly.”

“Uhm.” Lance says, suddenly sheepish as he runs his hand across the back of his neck. “Actually, that was just because you were humming and it annoyed me because I thought it was cute."

Keith flushes slightly, but frowns. “There was also that one time you woke me up on a long coach ride because you were annoyed by my snoring.”

“Actually,” Hunk interjects with a finger pointed upright. “I can tell you that he was texting me about how cute your snores were and also how lonely he was sat with a sleeping person before he woke you up.”

“Hunk!”

“What, I thought we were gonna’ let Keith know about all the times you thought he was cute?”

“I don’t want him to know I think he’s cute when he’s _snoring_!” Lance exclaims, turning to look at Keith with a small frown. “You’re not cute when you snore. Stop it.”

“Alright alright, enough, I’ve had enough of the gay.” Pidge says, flapping her arms about. “I’m too tired for this. Hunk and I were just about to go for a coffee run. Do you guys want anything.”

“Oh, I was just about-” Lance cuts Keith off with a bump of his hip before he can finish his sentence.

“Yes. Caramel frap please. Cream and chocolate powder and-”

“Yeah yeah, we know, sugar, sugar and more sugar.” Pidge huffs. “Usual for you too, Keith?”

“Uhh, yeah. Thanks guys. Do you want me to come with you?” Keith offers.

“Nah it’s cool, we’re gonna’ bike into town to wake ourselves up, we might be a little while. Also, we don’t need you coming along with _your_ bike. You’ll wake up the entire apartment lot.” She jokes before scooting past Hunk to leave, who smiles at the boys before turning to leave and shutting the door behind him.

There’s a beat of silence in their room as the boys listen to the others shuffle about the apartment, which Keith takes to drop the pants he was going to put on, before the front door slams shut, signalling that they’d left.

“Sooo.” Lance sings a little, turning to look at Keith. “Do you wanna’ do something with me whilst they’re gone?”

Keith lets tan arms snake around the dip of his waist, tugging him closer to Lance so that they’re pressed chest-to-chest.

“What like?” Keith asks, resting his hands on Lance’s forearms. “I can’t exactly start a movie or something with you I’ve still got-” He’s cut off just as Lance presses their lips together, swallowing the small noise of surprise he makes and nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Oh I’m sorry. Did I say do something _with_ me? I meant do something _to_ me.” He mutters with a smirk, pressing small kisses to Keith’s lips and face.

Keith thinks about exactly what he means as he lets Lance travel down his neck with slow, open mouthed kisses. He’s suddenly very on board with the new direction that they’ve taken as he thinks about how long it’s been since they’ve spent a few hours _alone_ together. Since they’ve been able to spend the night exploring _with_  each other. He thinks about how nice it sounds to have lazy midnight sex with his boyfriend.

But just as Lance pushes Keith to sink down on the bed, as Keith’s hand lands in a pile of revision material, he shakes his head. Lance is trying to sit in his lap, but Keith stands up again, holding Lance by the waist so that he doesn’t fall flat on the floor.

“Not tonight, babe.” He murmurs, planting a soft kiss on Lance’s cheek. “As much as I want to, there’s a bunch that I’ve got to do. Maybe after tomorrow’s exams.”

Lance pouts as he watches Keith climb back into the middle of the revision papers, crossing his legs again and picking up a set of revision cards.

And as tired as he is, and as much as he really wants to spend hours kissing away the tension in Keith’s body, Lance wants to be helpful right now. So he crawls onto the bed too and takes the revision cards from Keith’s hands gently, before sitting behind him. He sits so that Keith is between his thighs, his chest against Keith’s back so he can rest his chin on the his shoulder. He gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before shuffling the cards.

“Ok, nerd. New topic. Everytime you get a question right I’ll give you a kiss as a reward.”

Keith snorts and shakes his head, but still says “Alright, whatever.”

“Ok, question one. Who is Jeremy Bentham?”

“He’s a utilitarian.”

Lance quickly pecks Keith’s clothed shoulder.

“And why is he a utilitarian?”

“Because he believes that it’s the consequences of an action that determine whether or not it’s considered good.”

“ _Yup_.” Lance says, kissing the exposed skin of his shoulder that the big shirt reveals. “And how does Bentham think that actions should be measured?”

“Actions should be measured in terms of the amount of pleasure they produce.”

“Oh, I like this Bentham guy.” Lance smirks, kissing the skin between Keith’s neck and shoulder. Keith just lets out another short laugh.

“Okay, explain his theory of utility in one sentence.”

Keith pauses to think, before saying “It concerns itself with how useful an action is by assessing the consequences.”

“So it says we should always act to produce…” Lance urges.

“The greatest good for the greatest number.”

“Nice.” Lance murmurs, nudging Keith’s hair away with his nose so he can press a lingering kiss to the side of his neck, under his ear.

“Jeremy found a way to measure the balance of pain/pleasure of an action.” Lance says, slightly quieter. “What is it?”

“He calls it the hedonic calculator. It helps to measure the rightness or wrongness of an action by measuring the amount of pleasure produced.” Keith is talking a little quieter now too, leaning his weight backwards so that Lance can praise him again with a kiss to the juncture of his jaw and neck.

“Good boy.” He murmurs, and Keith shivers at the hot breath on his neck as Lance doesn’t move his lips away. “Bentham thought there were seven different elements that should be taken into account when calculating the amount of pleasure and happiness in an action. What are they and what do they mean?”

“One is certainty,” Keith starts, quiet but confident. “Which means the more sure it will result in pleasure, the better.”

Lance kisses Keith and hums in affirmation.

“Another is extent.” He says, softer still. “So the more people who experience the pleasure, the better.”

Lance lets his mouth open for the next kiss, languid and wet against Keith’s jaw.

“A third is p-purity. The least amount of pain caused, the better.”

He nips this time, and soothes the hurt with his tongue.

“Propinquity is another. S-so the nearer the pleasure is to you, the better.”

Lance lets the flashcards slip from his fingers, so he can lock his arms around Keith’s waist and tug him closer. Another open mouthed kiss to his neck.

“R-richness is the fifth. The more chance the pleasure will be repeated, or will result in o-other pleasures... the better.”

He hasn’t stopped kissing Keith’s neck, moving his tongue against pale skin as one of his hands runs down Keith’s stomach, stopping at the crease of his hip and thigh.

“D-duration- the longer the pleasure lasts, the better.”

Keith has melted against Lance completely now, struggling to remember the words as long fingers edge towards Keith’s crotch and Lance licks a long, slow stripe along the column of his throat, Keith’s head lax against Lance’s shoulder.

“And f-finally.” He stutters, mind cloudy as he thinks about Lance’s fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. “Th-the seventh element-” about the other hand rubbing gently just over his heartbeat. “The last one is… uhh-” about how much he wants Lance to move his hips against him, because he can feel him pressed against the dip of his back. “Uhm.”

Lance stops moving his hands, and slowly pulls away from Keith’s neck.

“C’mon babe, you can do it.” He whispers. “I’ll give you what you want if you can tell me the last one.”

Keith whines, gently bucking his hips into the air.

“I- I don’t… ah.” Lance is moving his hand now, but in achingly slow circles against his thigh, occasionally edging near the outline of Keith’s cock, only to circle away again.

“You’re so smart baby, you can do it. Just one more. You were doing so well.” The sound of Lance’s voice, low and husky and so close, it’s driving Keith up the wall.

 _Fuck_ Jeremy Bentham for using the word _pleasure_ for happiness like what the fuck. And _fuck_ Lance for planting this idea in his head and being so… so…

“Intense-” Keith tries to dampen the whine in his voice as he says it. “Th-the seventh one is intensity. The s-stronger the pleasure, the bett- _ahh!_ ”

Lance cups his hand around Keith, and he _squeezes_.

“Good boy.” He murmurs, taking Keith’s earlobe between his teeth and tongueing around his piercing. “You're going to ace the exam tomorrow.” He sucks on the skin below his ear and breathes against it so he can feel Keith shiver again. “My smart, beautiful, sexy boy.”

Keith whimpers and writhes a little bit, and runs his hands up Lance’s bare legs, squeezing his thighs as he bucks up into his hand and Lance continues to palm him through his boxers. He feels like a ragdoll, rolling his head against Lance as he lifts his arm up and behind him, brushing his fingers along Lance’s neck before winding them into the hair on his nape.

Lance groans, and uses his free hand to cup Keith’s chin again, angling his head sideways so that he can kiss him directly. Keith’s mouth is already open, so it's wet and messy, and drool soaks both of their lips and runs down their chin. It’s hot. And Lance’s dick is hard and pressed against Keith’s lower back so he grinds upwards for a little relief, leading his boyfriend to whine louder. He moves his hand from Keith’s bulge so that he can dip two of his fingers into his mouth instead, and kisses Keith's face as Keith starts to lick the digits prodding his tongue.

They're both breathing heavily, and as much as Lance wants to pin Keith down and fuck him into the mattress, he also can't bring himself to tear away from how close he is to Keith, how intimate this is.

“Mmph- _Lance_ _ah-_ ” Lance uses his spit-soaked hand to tug his boyfriend's dick free of his underwear and circles his hand around the base, slowly twisting his wrist.

Keith is writhing, arching his back and doing his best to try and plant small kisses to the underside of Lance’s jaw, but instead finds himself gasping and licking his skin messily when Lance smears his fingers through the leaking precum on his tip. He plays around a little, using his thumb to roll against the tip of Keith's dick before a long trickle of precum rolls down his hand.

“Wow, what the fuck-” He says, looking down at Keith’s cock and pulling his hand away, looking at the webbing of cum between his fingers. “Shit, Keith, how-”

He blinks for a moment, and decides that he doesn't want to tease, so he uses the copious amount of precum to smear across the rest of his length, and Keith’s back arches beautifully when he starts to jerk him off at a steady, rhythmic pace. When he moans, Lance can feel it in his own chest, and it’s so pretty that he has to latch his mouth onto Keith’s neck again, and feel the vibrations against his tongue.

Keith used to be embarrassed from this...  _excessiveness_ of precum. But as it turns out, Lance loves it. He takes it as a compliment, and not only that, he loves how useful it is, how good it tastes-

“God babe, you sound gorgeous.” He mumbles wetly, letting out a groan himself when Keith rocks his hips backwards, pressing Lance’s dick against the swell of his ass. “Oh, Keith…”

“Want you-” Keith gasps, making a show of rocking his hips forwards up into Lance’s hand, then back again to grind against Lance’s cock. “Want you so bad.”

Lance loves this boy. He loves him so much, and the way he opens his eyes at him, lashes low and mouth open on a moan that drives Lance _insane_ , his cheek pressed against Lance’s shoulder as drool leaks down his chin, the beautiful curve of his spine, the perfect swell of his ass, it’s more than he can take.

So he takes the hand that he was ghosting up along Keith’s ribs, and presses it between Keith’s shoulder blades.

“C’mon babe, lean forward for me.” He mumbles, following Keith until he’s leaning on his forearms and knees, not quite presenting himself, but leaving enough room between him and the bed that Lance can still jerk him off at a steady pace.

Before he continues though, he tugs off his own jeans and jacket, letting him lean forward and rest his clothed cock between the cleft of Keith’s ass. He tugs on Keith’s cock as well as he mouths at his shoulder, moaning in his ear as he starts to grind against him.

Keith whimpers, pushing back against Lance and curving his ass just enough to catch the tip of Lance’s cock in the tent of his underwear, and Lance let’s out a loud, strangled moan at the feeling, desperate and breathless in Keith’s ear.

“Mm.. feels so good.” He says, wiping some of Keith’s precum against two of the fingers on his other hand, and shifting again so that his cock grinds against just one of Keith’s cheeks, leaving him room to slide his free hand down his underwear.

Keith chokes at the simultaneous feeling of Lance stroking along his cock, and then circling his soaked fingers against the ring of his asshole. That along with the press of Lance’s cock against his cheek, his breath against his neck, it’s enough to make him dizzy. His cock twitches, and he has to gasp for breath, his head dropping between his shoulders so that he can see the slide of Lance’s hand against him.

“Mmm it’s so good, so good baby.” He moans, and breaks off into a louder, more strangled moan when Lance slides a finger into him.

“You’re beautiful. I can never wrap my head around h-how beautiful you are.” He says, pushing his finger into the hilt and then gently thrusting in time with the strokes of his other hand and the grinding of his own hips. “Everything a-about you. You drive me insane.”

Keith’s moaning is getting louder, and he struggles to form any coherent words other than Lance's name, who takes that as his go ahead to slide in another finger.

The stretch makes both of them shiver, and when Lance presses down and slides his nails gently against Keith’s prostate, he’s gone.

He can’t hold back how loud he moans, which would surely have been heard by the others if they were still in the apartment, and his body goes slack against the feeling. Lance has to follow him down, but his right hand is trapped between Keith’s cock/abdomen and the bed, but he doesn’t mind it so much when he’s grinding against Lance’s hand, and pushing back against his fingers with broken words.

“La- _ah_ . I can’t- no you feel so goo- _mm_.”

Lance is pressing a third finger gently against the pucker of his ass, when Keith remembers.

Somewhere in the middle of Keith’s blissful haze, he manages to stutter out, “L-Lance, _mm_ wait babe I- _ahh wait a second-_ ”

Lance stops moving his hand immediately, his fingers half curled inside his boyfriend.

“Is everything okay? Is this a safeword situation?”

Despite everything, Keith snorts. “N-no, you're amazing you’re doing great it's just-” he writhes a little, torn between finishing his sentence and wanting Lance’s fingers to press _just a little bit harder_ so he can press down on Keith's prostate again. He shakes his head against the duvet though, clenching his fist in it. “I have to sit through f-four exams tomorrow, an hour and a half each.” He manages to peek to the side to look Lance in the eye, who’s licking and nibbling at his shoulder with wide eyes. _"S-sit._ For _six hours_.”

“Ooohh.” Lance nods, slowly massaging Keith's insides in more of a soothing manner than sexual, but it’s directly on Keith’s prostate so he keens again and grinds up against his other hand. “No nailing you into the mattress tonight then, huh.”

“A-as much as I want it, not tonight. S-sorry.”

“Is this still ok, baby?” Lance mutters, rolling his hips harder so that it pushes Keith against his hand more. “Do you still want this?” He says, moving everything a little faster, panting a little louder against Keith’s shoulder.

“Y- _yes_.” Keith whines, “Please, th-this is fine. Y-your fingers are enough”

"Oh?" He leans in again, his lips nudging the edge of Keith's ear as he whispers. "You could come on just my fingers, huh?" Keith moans and does his best to nod, and Lance is  _so_ thankful for the way his voice is steady and sultry when he starts to accentuate his words with a deep thrust of his fingers. "C'mon babe... I want to see that. I want to see your pretty face... when you come from my fingers inside you... I want to feel you... come all over my hand... all over the bedsheets."

Keith whines when Lance quickly pulls his fingers out of Keith so that he can pull down both of their underwear to their knees, but keens loudly again when he slides them back. The sweat that's dripping down their thighs is making the slide of Lance's cock against his asscheek so easy and  _wet_. Lance wonders how it would feel to drip Keith's precome down his thighs and slide his dick between them.

The thought encourages Lance, and he fucks his fingers faster against Keith's prostate and revels in the way that he lets out short yells in time with the thrusts, moving his hips forward against Lance's trapped hand whenever Lance's palm hits his ass.

Their breaths mingle when Keith angles his head so that they can try to kiss- keyword being  _try_. The perfect curl of Lance's fingers has Keith writhing and restless, so when he thrusts against his other hand, he uses his entire body. They settle for the occasional bump of open mouths, tasting the moans that the other cries out.

God, they must look a sight. Hopelessly rutting against one another, sweat and precum and drool staining their shirts, the bed, the forgotten revision material, dribbling down and along their skin. But when they're this close, this intimate, the spark between them is so bright and there's nothing more beautiful than the two of them _together_.

Keith realises just how much he loves Lance, and how this boy could be fully clothed and riding a unicycle and would still manage to somehow turn Keith on.

But he's not. He's here, his chest lining perfectly along Keith's back, his fingers stroking and massaging his insides, his hand acting as a fleshtoy for his  _painfully_ hard cock, his mouth whispering his own love and adoration for him, and his cock sliding rapidly against his ass. He's here, letting Keith finally use his hand for  _something_ and letting him slide it through his short hair and  _tugging_. And the  _noises his makes_. The beautiful, broken moans that he pours out for Keith-  _only for Keith_ \- is too much.

Keith doesn't close his eyes- doesn't want to look away from the beauty that is Lance- when his body tenses and he comes hard against Lance's hand and the bed. He's still coming as Lance undulates his fingers, rolling them upwards as he thrusts them inwards to pummel against Keith's prostate, so he just keeps going. The feeling of Lance's skin against his and the sound of his moans are enough to make it feel like there's an ocean rushing in his ears, and he's so high on the feeling that he can't focus on anything but  _Lance_.

Lance, who slowly brings him back down to earth with the slow, loving kisses that he mouths along Keith's shoulder, where the overly large shirt had slid down his arm. Lance, who slows his fingers from a hard fuck to a gentle knead against his walls, no doubt trying to soothe any hurt that might follow. Lance, who tells Keith how much he loves him as he regains control of his body, of the short spasms, of the way his mouth was just  _pushing_ out more saliva rather than swallowing it down.

And it's when Lance gently removes his fingers to wipe against the duvet, then uses his hand to brush Keith's hair back from sticking to his face through sweat, that Keith gains control of his body enough to feel the slow rutting of Lance's still-hard cock.

He doesn't waste time in pushing Lance up so that he can sit properly on his hands and knees, then uses Lance's hand to smear his cum against the inside of his thighs. Lance gets what's going on, but is too lost in the sight of Keith completely smeared in his own cum to register what to do, so Keith has to move backwards and pull Lance's cock so that it's between his thighs, and clenches.

Lance's voice cracks, and he collapses against Keith's back as his milky, toned thighs cushion around Lance's dick. With how wet they are, how tight and soft they feel hugging Lance's cock, he can't help but let out the filthiest moans as he immediately settles into a rough pace of fucking into his legs.

He was close to begin with, so it's only another minute of him breathlessly thrusting into Keith's thighs, his hips meeting Keith's ass over and over to make a beautiful mantra of skin slapping against skin- and Keith's dirty words of encouragement- for Lance to come as well. He twitches between Keith's thighs, which Lance can't help but worship with how toned they are, how they're still clenched hard enough to milk Lance dry. His cum drips down the front of Keith's legs, and when he turns his boyfriend over onto his back to look at the view, he's weak. He's so weak.

The shirt that's bunched up around his armpits. The never-ending expanse of  _gorgeous_ skin, that's painted with both of their cum, their sweat, their drool, marks where Lance's mouth has been tonight and in the past. And most importantly, Keith's  _face_. He's still panting, lips beautifully wet and plush and mouth open in a small 'o'. His eyes are wet with moisture, and lashes long and dark as they frame violet iris' in a half-lidded state. His hair is a total mess, but it's all brushed back and away from his face, so the damp locks spread around him on the bed.

Lance is _so_ weak. 

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." Keith snarks, chest rising and falling heavily as he grins at Lance, moving his hands down to the mess on his legs so he can scoop it up with his fingers, before running them up his chin, along his lips and into his mouth.

Lance whimpers. His soul leaves his body. He growls and tugs Keith's hand away so that he can push his tongue into his mouth, tasting their mess on and around his tongue and down his throat.

Keith pushes him back gently to gasp, "You're _so_ staying up for the rest of the night to help me finish studying." Before kissing Lance again, who just chuckles against him.

"That's fine with me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i started this because i was studying for a theology exam and got really stressed out and frustrated  
> so i started a klance fic where they helped each other study to help /myself/ study  
> then it turned into this  
> fml im obsessed. i hope you guys enjoyed anyway.
> 
> this was one of my first smut fics so constructive criticism would be very welcome.  
> the fact that keith was meant to be studying theories about god then ends up having messy sex with his boyfriend is just so him imo  
> dang, the fact that /i/ was meant to be studying theories about god and then ended up writing gay messy sex is just so me tbh
> 
> even smol comments are appreciated  
> thank you for reading guys
> 
> hmu: nikarte.tumblr.com


End file.
